1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone structures and more particularly pertains to a telephone headset adaptor for converting a hand-held telephone into a headset telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of telephone structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, telephone structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art telephone structures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,569; U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,031; U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,784; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,484; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,431.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a telephone headset adaptor for converting a hand-held telephone into a headset telephone which includes a headset wearable by an individual for audibly coupling an individual's ear and mouth to a pair of sound tubes, with the sound tubes extending from the headset to removably couple with a hand-held telephone, whereby sound is transmitted between the headset and the telephone through the sound tubes.
In these respects, the telephone headset adaptor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting a hand-held telephone into a headset telephone.